newyorkcityfandomcom-20200214-history
List of buildings, sites, and monuments in Manhattan
Following is an alphabetical list of buildings, sites and monuments located in Manhattan. * 1095 Avenue of the Americas * 111 Eighth Avenue * 145th Street Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * 1501 Broadway * 277 Park Avenue * 500 Fifth Avenue * 650 Fifth Avenue * 785 Eighth Avenue * Aaron Davis Hall * Alexander Hamilton Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * American Museum of Natural History ** Rose Center for Earth and Space * American Radiator Building * America's Response Monument * Apollo Theater * Bank of America Tower * Barclay Tower * Baruch College * Battery Park ** Castle Clinton ** East Coast Memorial ** The Sphere * Battery Park City Ferry Terminal * Brill Building * Broadway Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * Brooklyn Bridge (connects Manhattan and Brooklyn) * Bryant Park * Carnegie Hall * Cathedral of Saint John the Divine * Central Park ** Belvedere Castle ** Bow Bridge ** Central Park Carousel ** Central Park Zoo ** Gapstow Bridge ** Strawberry Fields ** Tavern on the Green * Chelsea Piers * Chrysler Building * Columbia University * Columbus Circle * Cooper Union * Downtown Athletic Club * East River Park * Empire State Building * Eventi * Federal Hall * Firemen's Monument * Flatiron Building * General Grant National Memorial (Grant's Tomb) * George Gustav Heye Center * George Washington Bridge (connects Manhattan and New Jersey) * Gracie Mansion * Grand Army Plaza * Grand Central Terminal * General Grant National Memorial * Ground Zero (World Trade Center site) * Harvard Club of New York * Hearst Tower * Henry Hudson Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * High Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * High Line Park * Holland Tunnel (connects Manhattan and New Jersey) * IAC Building * Intrepid Sea, Air & Space Museum * Jacob K. Javits Convention Center * Lever House * Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts ** Avery Fisher Hall ** David H. Koch Theater (formerly known as the New York State Theater) ** Metropolitan Opera * Lincoln Tunnel (connects Manhattan and New Jersey) * Lipstick Building * Macombs Dam Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * Madison Avenue Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * Madison Square Garden * Manhattan Bridge (connects Manhattan and Brooklyn) * Manhattan Municipal Building * Metropolitan Museum of Art * MetLife Building * Museum of Modern Art * National Debt Clock * New York City Hall * New York Evening Post Building * New York Life Building * New York Public Library * New York Stock Exchange * Odd Fellows Hall * One Dag Hammarskjold Plaza * One57 * Pace University * Paley Center for Media * Park Avenue Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * Pennsylvania Station * Pier 11/Wall Street * Plaza Hotel * Queen Elizabeth II September 11th Garden * Queensboro Bridge (connects Manhattan and Queens) * Racquet and Tennis Club * Radio City Music Hall * Riverside Park * Rockefeller Center * Seagram Building * Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum * Solow Building * Spuyten Duyvil Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * St. Patrick's Cathedral * St. Patrick's Old Cathedral * Statue of Liberty * Third Avenue Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * Times Square * Triborough Bridge (connects Manhattan, Queens, and the Bronx) * Trinity Church * United Nations Headquarters * University Heights Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * Vietnam Veterans Memorial Plaza * The Waldorf-Astoria Hotel * W New York Downtown Hotel and Residences * Washington Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * Washington Square Park ** New York University campus * Wards Island Bridge (connects Manhattan and Wards Island) * Williamsburg Bridge (connects Manhattan and Brooklyn) * Willis Avenue Bridge (connects Manhattan and the Bronx) * Woolworth Building * World Financial Center ** Winter Garden Atrium * W. R. Grace Building Category:Lists Category:Manhattan